Ghostly Reaper
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the forty-first animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 41 account or higher. It's the third animal with skins, being preceded by the Fly and the Grim Reaper. Food Chain Status NOTE: The asterisk (*) means that both entities can harm and hurt each other. The "#" means that you don't get xp from it. * Can eat: ** Fly ** Butterfly ** Mosquito ** Wasp ** Dragonfly ** Pigeon ** Duck ** Blue Bird ** Parrot ** Stork ** Red Bird ** Pelican ** Turkey ** Bat ** Seagull ** Blackbird ** Hornet ** Vulture ** Owl ** Maroon Bird ** Falcon ** Eagle ** Snowy Owl ** Hawk ** Raven ** Mad Bat ** Pterodactyl Child ** Pterodactyl ** Swamp Monster ** Stone Eater ** Demonic Egg Eater ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Insect ** Cosmic Big Eye ** Cosmic Angry Eye ** Cosmic Bat ** Overfed Cosmic Bat ** Another Ghostly Reaper* ** [[Pumpkin (Animal)|Pumpkin (Animal)]] ** Pumpkin Ghost* ** Grim Reaper* ** Ghostly Angel* ** Worm# ** Snake# ** Shark# ** Crocodile# ** Black Widow# ** Mouse# ** Lemming# ** Yeti# ** Mummy# ** Cosmic Eye# ** Cosmic Big Insect# ** Small Demon# ** Pig# ** Cat# ** Ladybug# ** Tyrannosaurus# ** Woodpecker# * Can be eaten by: ** Another Ghostly Reaper* ** Pumpkin Ghost* ** Grim Reaper* ** Ghostly Angel* Ability Skill name Scythe attack Type Active Description You throw your scyche to kill prey (all kinds of prey). (This is the only method to kill prey.) Damage output 25% of the prey’s max health (excluding Ghostly Angel, when it will do little damage). Cooldown time 0.5 seconds Hidden effect You have full vision in the dark. You can quench your thirst in the Fire of Death. Strategies & Tips As a Ghostly Reaper * Now, it's time to check the Ghostly Angel has spawned and you know how to kill it. If not, you'll be forced to acquire an extremely offensive playstyle, since the Scythe will only give you xp from players or that boss. However, the Scythe also drains any living creature's health to give it to you, so being near a croc or any other living Entity may give you the edge when fighting another being with a Scythe. * Also, its hitbox is tiny, so it can travel into tight spaces (even into the Demonic Biome, the Ice Castle and the Grassland's Black Widow cave). This, combined with your full vision in the dark, makes haunting the undergrounds, pyramids and castles on the hunt for unsuspecting prey that carelessly wanders in the dark (or that don't expect one of you in there becuase most entrances are too narrow) a tempting strategy. * When fighting other reapers, try to get on top of it. You'll be out of range of an attack, but you can attack them. If you're daring, attack higher level reapers to gain exp very quickly (and in the underground, like the pyramids, to become a Pumpkin while wielding the xp of a Pumpkin Ghost so as to get extra xp from eating a pumpkin in order to shorten greatly the xp needed to become Grim Reaper (or to directly become a Grim Reaper without being one); all of that by exploiting the anti-stuck system), but be careful, their attacks do higher damage and have mroe range. * Currently, a reaper can kill an Overfed Cosmic Bat using a well-timed slice, with the Scythe as its attacking method, and it is quite easy to kill it (this is a known bug). However, the chance of you running into a cosmic bat is quite low, but finding will lead to a long chase. If one is about to evolve (check the leaderboard for its xp) chase it until it evolves and use your ability when its health bar is red. * You no longer take damage from Fire of Death and can go down this hallway. The Ghostly Angel lives here and will give you a million XP if you kill it, though this is very hard. The Ghostly Angel also takes an hour to respawn, so you may find that it's not there. You can check the timer to see how long it'll be until it respawns. Be very careful about not getting killed by the Ghostly Angel (or other reapers interested in the hunt) and do not attempt to kill it unless you are a really good player. Use your size and the ability to quench your thirst from the Fire of Death to keep in good condition and avoid being hit by the boss, since each time you get out of its lair Ghostly Angel's Health bar will replenish. * If you are a Ghostly Reaper and you feel threatened of other Ghosts becoming a reaper, there's an effective (specially if you are the only reaper around), albeit extremely mean and stalling strategy (for everyone involved) to ensure survival: keep close to the cave and use it as a refuge (unless you are the only reaper out there) and a hunting place (several low level players go for bread in those caves). When a zombie spawns, immediately kill it. Since it's the only food source for Ghosts, no Ghost will be able to evolve. Against a Ghostly Reaper * Run! The only predators of this animal are itself, the Pumpkin Ghost and the Grim Reaper, making it a particularly formidable foe. * Be careful as a Ghostly Reaper with your higher level predators, as they can do greater damage with their scythes that what you can do to them in return, so unless they are low in health, not very talented in Scythe fighting, or they are afk, attacking one of them alone is suicide. * Use non playable entities or low level players to gain hp if you're running low on it. * Grim Reapers and Pumpkin Ghosts might also choose to camp in the swamps to track Ghosts and block part of the exit for when they become Ghostly Reapers (however, this strategy will not longer work because now there are multiple exits that allow Ghostly Reapers to move freely). * If you can't see underground, don't travel underground unless extremely necessary (or when you know the path is narrow enough to allow you to move but not the predator). You never know when a spooky predator will ambush you and kill you while you flail in panic. Trivia * Although the Ghostly Reaper is listed as can eat all living creatures, it cannot eat Ghost (it is immortal). * In the Spanish translation, although the reaper is listed as can eat all living things, it cannot eat Ghost, as well as all plant-like entities. * Before, if the XP percentage bonus was high enough, this stage could be completely skipped upon consumption of the zombie, but now it's not applicable. Category:Animals